The Job Offer
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: House is back from the psychiatric home and Cuddy has a secret. What is it and how will House handle it? One-shot huddy


**okay this is a one shot and my first huddy one shot! I hope you all like it! Its actually a little beginning for another story. Kind of, lol the next story starts after this. Well I'm rambling. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House

* * *

The Job Offer

She had been in her office for almost an hour now. Her blinds were closed and her doors were locked. He sat there outside her second set of doors waiting to go in. He tried barging in but her assistant immediately stopped him and told him to wait outside because she was on the phone with someone very important.

It was his first day back, after six months, from the psychiatric home and usually he would be avoiding Cuddy all day at work but suddenly he had an urge to see her. It could be because he didn't know who she was on the phone with. Usually he didn't care, but most of the time he could tell who she was talking to. If it was her mother she'd just lock her doors. If it were a donor she'd leave everything unlocked and her blinds open. If it were her boyfriend, well she hasn't had a boyfriend in a while and they usually meet face to face. But this time House had no clue who it could be. It was killing him that he didn't know.

After another ten minutes Cuddy buzzed her assistant telling to let in who ever were still waiting to see her. House immediately got up and burst through, giving Cuddy a suspicious look. Cuddy just stood up and smiled giving House a hug.

"Hey, welcome back!" She said to him happily, "How are you?"

He just continued to give her the suspicious look and nodded. Cuddy looked at him a little confused. "If you're wondering if you're still fired then the answer is no. And I'm not mad at you either. I know you mentally ill and I understand. Wilson explained everything to me."

He just shook his head no and pointed his cane at her office phone and asked, "Who were you on the phone with?"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and sat down on her couch chair and held her head in her hands. "Why do you care?" She asked cocking her eye brow.

House stood silent for a little and Cuddy smiled a little. "Why are you deflecting?" House finally asked.

"Why are you?" She countered.

Cuddy smiled bigger she had missed their playful banter and she sighed a little. "It was just another donor, a very important donor that I wanted to speak to privately."

House squinted and looked at her more suspiciously as she did nothing but smile. "You're lying."

"No I'm not," Cuddy answered too quickly.

He continued to watch her suspiciously. "House," Cuddy said finally standing back up, "Why don't you go and do your job now. I'm glad your back and all but I don't really have time to play." She walked up next to him and gave him another welcome hug. She smiled and walked out.

House leaned to the side and watched her as she left and smiled to himself. He grabbed his cane and limped out; still suspicious of whom she was really talking to. He quickly went to the elevators and made his way to a familiar door that read "James Wilson, MD". He didn't bother knocking and just went in as usual and took a seat on Wilson's couch.

"Come in, please take a seat." Wilson said sarcastically, "Miss me already?"

Wilson had picked House up at his apartment nearly one hour ago and wasn't expecting to see him until it was feeding time. House kicked his feet up and relaxed into Wilson's couch. He stared out the window and didn't say a word to Wilson.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked after a minute of silence. House didn't respond, "This is about Cuddy isn't it." Again House didn't reply. "What's wrong this time?"

House just decided to get up and was about to leave but was stopped by Wilson who somehow knew everything.

"Is it about her phone call?" Wilson didn't let House respond, "Cuddy told me about it and said that you were a little curious."

House cocked his eye brow in curiosity. "Who was it?"

"I can't tell you, I swore I wouldn't," Wilson said regretfully.

House narrowed his eyes and looked Wilson squarely in the face. "Whatever happened to 'Bros before Hoes'?"

"House, you know I can't—" Wilson was interrupted.

"Bros… before Hoes, or are you one of the girls now Wilson? Do you go by 'Chicks before Dicks'? Which in my opinion isn't as good of a motto to go by." House told him.

"You know I can't betray Cuddy's trust like that," Wilson told him finishing his sentence.

House rolled his eyes immaturely. "Wow I was gone for six months and suddenly you've turned into a chick!" Wilson just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"First tell me why you want to know so badly." Wilson countered with a smirk.

"First I want the information." House said back.

Wilson smirked knowingly once more. "You're scared. You're scared who it might be. Scared if your mojo is gone."

House just sat back down and sighed. "Who was she talking to, Wilson?" He asked again.

"It was the Dean of Medicine from Boston. They met a few weeks ago at a Medical convention and he wanted to know if she would take a job offer as the Department head of Endocrinology at Harvard where she will also be able to teach a few students." Wilson told House.

House looked at Wilson to see if he was lying. Wilson looked at house with a deadpan face and House knew he wasn't lying.

"She didn't take it did she?" House asked averted his gaze from Wilson.

"She told them she's think about it."

The room suddenly went silent. House began to take in the new information. Cuddy wasn't really going to quit just to be lowered to Head of Endocrinology… was she? She couldn't, she was on top. She wasn't going to really demote herself.

"House," Wilson called for the fifth time. This time House got out of his world and looked at Wilson, "Are you okay?"

"Yup," House said, grabbing his cane and walking out of the room.

On his way back to his office he saw Cuddy coming off the elevator and he immediately turned around hoping she wouldn't see him, but she did.

"House!"She called after him as she followed him through the halls. House limped a bit faster until he saw a crowd of doctors. He went through easily losing Cuddy in the crowd.

He took pressed the down button and as he was getting on he saw Cuddy making her way through the crowd and to House. He quickly pressed the close button as Cuddy picked up her speed to make it in before the doors closed. Just as she was about to make it, she was stopped by another doctor with something urgent and House had escaped. When the elevator opened he quickly surveyed the premises making sure Cuddy was no where to be found. When he was sure it was safe he made his way to the Clinic hiding in the last place Cuddy would ever look for him. He went into one of the exam rooms and got ready to take a nap.

Cuddy made her way down the stairs and looked around for House. She went outside and saw that his bike was still parked so he couldn't have left the hospital. She went back upstairs to his office only to find House missing.

"Need something, Cuddy?" Foreman asked her.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked obviously upset.

"We don't know we haven't seen him all day." Taub answered for Foreman.

"So he didn't come into this office at all?"

"Well he dropped off his backpack and said something about ruining your day. Looks like his plans were fulfilled." Thirteen informed her.

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. "Thank you." She said leaving and going back downstairs. Obviously House didn't really ruin her day. Just pissed her off. She went to the nurse in front of the Clinic and asked if House had checked in yet. The nurse nodded and pointed to Exam Room 1. Cuddy nodded her thanks and went over to the room. She tried getting in but the door was locked.

She banged on the door a few times. "House!" She yelled giving an apologetic look at the patients near by. "Let me in right now!"

House had been startled by her yelling and sat up immediately. He kept quiet seeing if she would just leave if she thought he wasn't there. But his plan was discouraged after he heard her yell, "I know you're in there House! Get up from your nap and come out here!" House continued to stay silent. Suddenly he heard a jingling of keys and the door unlock.

"If you're not going to let me in I'll let myself in." She told him. She switched on the lights, closed the door and leaned on it. "Wilson told me that he told you." House continued to stay silent. Cuddy let out a long audible sigh. "I didn't take the job, House." She told him.

He looked up at her. "But Wilson said—"

"I told _him_ I was thinking about it but I turned them down."She said sitting in one of the chairs and crossing her legs. "They said they would triple my salary and I'd be the Dean of Medicine there soon. It was a very generous offer and people think I'm stupid for turning it down," She paused, "But I love this hospital and this is where I belong." She gave a small smile.

House gave a small invisible smile. "You are an idiot," He told her with his trademark smile, "Triple _your_ salary. You could put the munchkin in college by the age of five if you bribe the college."

Cuddy smiled and knew that the House she knew was back. "If you want I can call the people back and accept the offer." She half joked.

"You don't have the gut." He joked back.

Cuddy smiled and threw the folder to him. "It's good to have you back House." She said. She opened the door and looked back at him one more time before walking out completely. House smiled a little and got up. He went to the elevator and went up to start his first day at work.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
